The Lonely Lovers
by Lover of Narnia
Summary: Sailing away, leaving nothing but loneliness and heartbreak behind. A song forms on her lips as she waves goodbye to him…never to see him again.


The Lonely Lovers

Chapter 1

Susan clutched the railing of the dock, her fingers white and skin pale. Tears, salty and warm, streamed down her cheeks, falling into the water. She watched the proud ship, sail far into the sky, milky orange and red from the sun's waning rays. Every second it slipped farther from few, disappearing into the horizon. Dark clouds rolled in and contrasted with the beautiful sky, causing a clash, as if two battles forces. The wind howled from the angry storm, fresh from the sea, and blew and tugged at Susan's dress and hair. Her strands, whipped around her face, and flew into her mouth, which hung a slight open.

For anything in the world, she wished to die. For he was going from her, on a long voyage which would take him so far and long. The only that mattered to her heart and mind at this instant, were the ship far now, and the small box, in her trembling hand. She dared not take her eyes from the ship, even to look at the beautiful thing in her had, for she feared when she looked up he would he gone. Even though she didn't look, her ears caught the music boxes tune, which dinged clear even through the wind. It ringed the song of a farewell…..

Crying into the sky with her voice, the ship disappeared from view, and she sunk to the planks and fell against the rail, sobbing. She couldn't stop the tremors of tears, that flowed, or the trembling that had abducted her movements. For he was gone from her…and if he was to return, she would not see him, for by that time, they would love no more. She clutched her chest as if some one had just stabbed her with a dagger, for the pain was equal to it. It was her heart that had broken, and fallen to pieces in side. She knew, it would never be back together, for no one could quench her thirsty desire, as much as he. It was the desire to love…him and him only. To be any other, Susan would have to give her soul up, and leave the pieces of her heart behind. But she knew the day would come when she would have to do just that….for he had left her with the promise of never returning. Though, she would return to the dock, every day, to watch for the ship from morning till dusk, she knew he would not come.

But he had left her with something to remind her of him….the sapphire ring which laid on her finger and sparkled back the twinkle so clear in his liquid black eyes. But not just that….but the blue music box still in her hand. It was small, but heavy and rimmed with pure gold. He would have had no other for her. On the sides, were painted pictures of them together, and on each end, a separate portrait of them. The lid, which sat gently on it, had a pure sapphire, heart shaped diamond inlaid in the top, rimmed by silver. But the last touch, which meant the most was the inscription etched in a silver band. _My heart belongs to the Ocean_.

This was so more than true to her….for now her heart did belong to those waves and was forever tied to its cruel beauty. For the man she eternally longed, was out there, and wasn't coming home again, to her or any other. How could he be so heartless as to destroy her like he did….she didn't know. But she felt no rage for him, but only loneliness and sadness, no anger. She loved him and couldn't be angry, even though he had destroyed the rest of her life. Nothing would ever help her, and the pale young girl, frail and weak, would live alone in her misery. Everyday, mourning for her loss..

"La,..la…la la laaaaa la la la….la la la…la la la la…la la la…la laaaa la…" susan sang her voice barely audible, the farewell song making more tears, but she continued through. "La….la la laaaaa….la la la….la la la…la la la la….la la la…la la la la…." She finished and so did the music, stopping with a click.

Rising to her feet, barely strong enough to hold herself up right, she leaned to the rail hair falling around. Opening her mouth, she screamed. " I LOVE YOU!" it drained her and she fell back stumbling, and almost falling. She held onto the box like it was her heart…..then began walking away, her back to the sea, but she wasn't really leaving….for her heart would always be left at the water side, shattered and broken.

* * *

Caspian stood, stock still, on the stern of his ship, not moving a muscle, for fear if he did…._they _would come out. His lips were pursed into a fine line, and he tried to say again and again, it was for the best, but his trying was breaking him on the inside. It was breaking everything, his courage, his mind, his confidence…..his heart. His eyes were locked on the small dock, and the speck, which was his love, in the distance. His knuckles became white as he squeezed the wood. Biting his lip between his teeth, didn't help as he held his breath, trying to stop tears that threatened to flow and flow. When he had kissed her for the last time on the dock, he had cried.

He had cried hard into her shoulder, knowing he wouldn't ever see her again, but knowing….there was no other way. Or was there? His mind attacked him over and over again….he found himself on the verge of balling. It was hard…not to resist it. He missed her already, and as the ship got farther away it became harder and harder. Then it came and he sunk to his knees, there on the deck, unable to hold it longer. The tears flowed from his eyes and he pounded his fists into the railing. His throat was choked, and all that could escape his mouth was small whimpers. He reached up and wiped his cheek with his sleeve, removing some of his tears.

It was hard to leave her there, crying, and pale but he had to…he knew making hard choices was part of life….but this hard choice and broke him…

He rose back up shakily and as he leaned toward the rail, he noticed that he could no longer see the dock or shore. "No!" He said letting his head fall down again. As he was turning from her…he heard a faint voice call out from across the sea.

"I love you..." It said and he heard now more.

Caspian stopped…ran back to the rail, leaned as far out as he could and called. " I LOVE YOU TOO!" His voice cracked….and the wind whipped his hair….hiding the tears that fell once more.

It was over…..he would never….she would never…..see each other again….


End file.
